


Future Shock

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell's Studio AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After seeing Loonatics Unleashed, Norman gets an idea.





	Future Shock

"Whatcha doin', Norm?"

Norman looked up to see Bendy peering over his shoulder. "Oh, hey boss. Just some random doodles."

"About what?" Bendy moved to get a closer look.

"The other day, I found this cartoon about a superhero team based on the Looney Tunes," the band conductor explained. "And I thought I'd make something like that--just for fun."

Bendy did his equivalent of raising an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

Norman nodded. Clearing his throat, he read from one page dramatically.

"In the year 2928, a race of demonic creatures from another world attempted to invade the Earth. But one of their own turned on them, unleashing a powerful mutagenic substance known as Star Ink to give humanity a fighting chance. Though the invaders were thwarted, there was still trouble, as some of those enhanced by Star Ink turned to crime. Fortunately, others rose to stop these super-criminals, including..."

Here he stopped. "I still need to come up with a name for the team."

"Sounds kinda cool so far." Bendy seemed genuinely interested now. "What kinda powers do they have?"

"Well, I'm imagining your counterpart to be a literal speed demon"--this earned a chuckle--"and Susie's would have sonic powers. Oh, and the Alice equivalent might have force fields."

Bendy nodded approvingly. "What else ya got?"

"I'm kinda torn on Sammy's counterpart," Norman admitted. "Although I was thinking his powers might have something to do with the time where he got turned into a human inkblot. On the one hand, I could imagine making him a Hulk analogue. On the other hand, he was able to do some of the stuff you can during that time, which made me think of making him a shapeshifter--ironic, since it doesn't really fit him."

"Maybe some o' those comics you like could help ya out," Bendy suggested.

"Good thinking!"


End file.
